This invention relates generally to electronic instruments for measuring a specified parameter. More particularly, the present invention relates to hand-held electronic instruments for measuring parameters such as temperature and humidity.
The use of electronic instruments to measure various environmental parameters has expanded as society has become aware of risk factors associated with these parameters and has endeavored to eliminate or mitigate such risk. For example, during the last decade a number of adverse health incidents associated with undercooked food have been reported in the news media. As a result, health agencies have advocated that foods such as ground beef, chicken, eggs, and fish be cooked to at least a specified minimum temperature to ensure that any bacteria in such foods is destroyed.
Unfortunately, most conventional temperature measurement devices are poorly suited for measuring the internal temperature of cooked food products in a manner that ensures that the desired health benefit is obtained in a cost effective manner. For example, the device must be accurate to ensure that the true temperature is measured and displayed, the device must not require calibration or must be easily calibrated, it must be sufficiently water-proof to allow repeated cleansing of the instrument, it should include features that will preclude the possibility of cross-contamination between food items, and it should have a self-contained power supply to provide mobility and to eliminate electrical hazards. The individual requirements often conflict. For example, a self-contained power supply must be periodically replaced to provide a useable life that exceeds the life of the power supply. It is more difficult, and therefore more expensive, to provide a device that is water-proof and that allows periodic replacement of the power supply.
The under-cooked food problem is further exacerbated in the fast-food industry where large volumes of food are prepared and cooked in relatively short periods of time. Temperature measurement devices intended for use in the fast-food industry must have a fast response time to allow for the high turnover of food products. In addition, fast-food jobs are often entry-level positions and temperature measurement devices designed for the fast-food industry may be operated by workers having marginal educational achievement and/or skills.